Apple Pie
by Rain21
Summary: A young Frodo teaches Merry the art of stealing pie's, but something goes terribly wrong in the process. Genre and rating may change in later chapters.
1. Theives

Apple Pie  
  
By: Rain  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this and don't make any money form it.  
  
Authors Note: In this fic Frodo is around 14 years old. His parents are dead and he's still living at Brandy Hall. I don't know how old Merry is. I could probably go and find out but I'm too lazy.  
  
Also, can someone tell me how to make things italicized and in bold print? I know how to do it on Microsoft Word, but I don't know how to make it work on the site.  
  
Anyways, on with the story!  
  
~~~*~~~~*~~~ Chapter one: Thieves  
  
It looked so tasty just sitting there. The smell drifting out to were he sat crouching behind a bush. He breathed in the heavenly scent, it smelled like apples. ~ Well of course it would smell like apples ~ he thought. ~ It's an apple pie! ~  
  
He looked cautiously around, making sure no one else was watching except Merry. He was showing his younger cousin the art of stealing freshly baked pies from the window sills, a feat which he had mastered long ago.  
  
With one last glance around, he waved merry over; telling him it was safe to come over. Merry quickly ran to were Frodo was and crouched beside him.  
  
"When I say 'now,' you get it and bring it back here, all right?" He asked; his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"All right" Merry replied, obviously very nervous about it. This was his first time at trying to steal a pie. He glanced at Frodo and admired how he seemed not in the least bit worried.  
  
"Then we make a run for the hideout."  
  
Merry nodded, waiting for Frodo's call. The hideout was a small clearing in a thick patch of bushes Frodo and Merry had cleared out, just for the purposes of hiding in it when in they got in trouble or were about to. In that case, that meant they went there a lot. It was just big enough for about four tweenaged hobbits to fit in.  
  
"Now!" Frodo yelled.  
  
Merry jumped out of his hiding place and made dash for the window sill. He grabbed the pie in his small hands and took off running in the opposite direction, following Frodo who was already running towards the hideout.  
  
"Frodo wait up!" Merry called to the older hobbit.  
  
Frodo slowed and waited for Merry to catch up. When he did Frodo took the pie from him for it would be easier for him to run with as he was more experienced and less likely to drop it.  
  
They both cast a longing glance at the pie which was making both hobbits stomachs growl hungrily, and then they took off running once more. They were only a little ways from the smial when a figure appeared at the window where the pie was just recently sitting. The figure took one glance at the empty sill and knew exactly where the pie had gone.  
  
She looked out the window and saw the two figures running swiftly tw.  
  
"Thieves! Come back with that pie RIGHT NOW! THIEVES!" A very angry cook yelled after them.  
  
Frodo and Merry only ran faster.  
  
~~~*~~~~*~~~  
  
TBC.  
  
Yay, I did a cliffie!  
  
Do you think I made the cook over react?  
  
Also, sorry about the chapter being really short, I'll try to make my next ones a little longer. 


	2. Authors Note

(XXXXXXXX {--------- ------ ------  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Yes, this is an evil author's note! Mwahahaha. But, it must be written because I've got a couple of thing to say.  
  
One, I'm going to discontinue this story because I've simply lost interest in writing it. I'm ashamed of myself, I only wrote one chapter. Now I know that from now on I'm going to write out at least the first couple chapters of new stories before posting them. I'm thinking of just removing the story and reposting it if I ever gain interest in finishing it. I did have the plot all thought out.  
  
Two, I realized I made a big mistake in the ages of Frodo and Merry. (I told you I didn't know how old Merry was...hehe. I'm such a lazy bum.) I needed an age were Frodo was a tween, but not yet adopted by Bilbo, and Merry was almost a tween, maybe a little younger. So, if I ever continue the story the ages of Frodo will be changed. Frodo would be 19 and Merry would be somewhere between 10 and 15 I think.. I did go and figure out how old Merry is according to Tolkein. In the book if Frodo were 19 Merry would only be 5, but that's much too young to learn how to steal pies, so according to me Merry is now older. I'm assuming that at the age 19 Frodo is not yet adopted by Bilbo.  
  
Sorry about all that. And thank you Natta and Firiel for pointing my mistake out to me. I feel really stupid.  
  
-Rain  
  
(XXXXXXXX {--------- ------ ------ 


End file.
